Several approaches have been tackled regarding the reduction of the permeation of an encapsulation device and the increase of the barrier effect. These approaches are often based on two principles:                compartmentalizing the permeation failings, the principle consisting in creating several small domains that may be beads, delimited by a controlled interface; consequently if there is a permeation failing (microcrack or nanocrack, micropore or nanopore) that passes through the entire volume of the bead and which allows molecules of O2/H2O to penetrate towards the system to be encapsulated, this failing is delimited by the interface domains created between the beads, and the propagation is stopped at the bead. The failing is thus compartmentalized within a domain, which avoids having continuous diffusion pathways in the whole structure;        lengthening the (oxygen, water vapour) diffusion pathway in the encapsulation device.        
Generally, these two principles are implemented by applying one (or more) of the following methods:                an alternation of layers of at least two materials A and B, referred to as nano- or micro-layering, as shown schematically in FIG. 1a. This method is used for example in patent application WO 2003/094256 which has a stack with alternating organic/inorganic material. This solution makes it possible to lengthen the diffusion pathway and thus to slow down the reaction kinetics of the sensitive materials. The solution described in this document has drawbacks such as a thickness of the complete stack that is too large for certain applications, and also a very high production cost linked to the number of depositions;        the creation of two-dimensional or three-dimensional shapes in a material of the encapsulation device, referred to as nano- or micro-texturing, as shown schematically in FIG. 1b, which illustrates compartments of material A and compartments of material B. This method is used for example in patent application WO 2008/094352. The stack described in this application comprises one or more layers having at least two sections which, once covered by a continuous layer, makes it possible to create discontinuities and to thus compartmentalize the permeation failings. But this solution has drawbacks such as the incompatibility of the structuring technique (mechanical masks, etching, laser ablation) with the presence of sensitive materials underneath the encapsulation stack, and also a very high production cost linked to the number of depositions and to the structuring methods;        the incorporation of inclusions of material A in a layer of the stack of material B, referred to as nano- or micro-structuring, as shown schematically in FIG. 1c. The inclusions are structures that are generally active, often acting as a site for trapping oxygen or water vapour, and are commonly known as “getters”. Patent applications WO 2008/057045 and WO 2013/062486 describe solutions that use the microstructuring principle. Indeed, in these documents, particles in a polymer matrix are proposed: the presence of layers composed of microparticles in a polymer matrix and the presence of a layer of functionalized microparticles that are coated in a polymer. These solutions described in these documents nevertheless have drawbacks, such as an effective encapsulation time linked to the time until saturation of the “getter” particles, and also large thicknesses.        
Furthermore, these solutions do not propose an ordered structure of the particles and do not make it possible to control the interfaces between the particles.